Challenge Proposal?
by Mikachan105
Summary: Kei was on his knees with a velvet box in hand. A marriage proposal to his beloved Hikari. But Hikari being her typical dense self turns everything around. A comedy/ romance fic that packs a punch.
1. A proposal

**Preface**

She didn't see it coming. Not at all. Not even a clue. Kei Takishima stood there, on his knees with a tiny velvet box in hand. He wasn't his usual self. He was tensed, afraid. Totally not Kei-ish at all. His dirty-blond colored hair swayed as the low breeze blew past the S.A green house. His usual mocking smile was twisted in an odd way, slightly angled downwards and quivering. His light brown eyes showed a dim light of hope. It was weird to see Kei lose his confidence, very. His stance was still, statued on his knees.

Hikari's eyes widened, surprised by her boyfriend's sudden stance. Takishima was kneeling in front of her. That could only mean one thing and she knew very well of it, a challenge _proposal_. A/N: Yes, she very BLUR! her eyes flashed with excitement as she switched to battle mode; pulling both arms out into a fist and pushing her left leg backwards into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to beat you." She grinned as she held her fighting stance. Takshima blinked and sighed heavily as he got up. Hikari prepared herself for the first strike. He smoothen his tux and placed the little box into his coat pocket. That made Hikari frowned. 'Where's the action?' she thought, trying to decipher her opponent's move.

"Hikari…" he breathed slowly. His serious tone made her changed to defense mode. Her eyes sparkle at the jolt of excitement.

"You do know I've just _proposed_ to you, right?" he asked darkly. A dark aura engulfed his presence showing no mercy to anyone. Hikari blinked, staring at him. 'What is his problem? Fight already!'

"Yeah. I know." She answered wryly, unimpressed by the lack of action of her rival.

"Then?"he grimaced, his face composed hiding the demon within. Hikari pursed her lips, thinking hard. Takishima waited as usual.

As the silence pursued, Hikari's jet black hair tussled in the wind

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: A Proposal**

It had been 5 years after the S.A graduation; each S.A member parted their ways and went on with their lives, many of them studied abroad. (Yes, including Takishima) except Hikari who stayed behind. She's currently studying at the elite Japanese Metropolitan College under scholarship without a doubt, considering her grades and all. Being a twenty year old college student, Hikari matured. She was much more taller; around 6ft or so, much more leaner and muscular ( Yeah, she works out). But the only thing that never changed was her passion for a challenge. And, that catapulted her to fame ever since her sophomore year. Every sports record and every prize and trophy won. That's Hikari, naturally beating everyone, except one particular person.

"Good morning, Hanazono-senpai." A frosh greeted

"uh-uh…Good morning."

"Ohaiyo, Hanazono-sama," another greeted

"Ah-Ohaiyo." Hikari responded

That was the 37th person that greeted her. And, her jaw was aching from all that smiling. Hikari never thought that fame would come with it's price. Being an S.A member usually brought a herd of students positioned in a straight line and greeting her when she arrived at school. But back then it was different, it was only greeting _once_. Then, the end. But now…as Hikari flexed her arm, throwing her hair backwards. A bunch of fangirls/ frosh squeled _again. _A Hikari Hanazono fanclub.

She does not need this type of attention. So with a swift fleet, she made a break for it. Escaping the fangirls and not to mention fanboys wasn't easy. But for Hikari, it's piece of cake when you can lob fences and climb trees with an inhuman speed.

At a piece on undisturbed meadow that hung far, far away from the school grounds, Hikari settled onto a bench –she made herself, being a carpenter' daughter- and sighed heavily.

'Peace at last.' She thought.

The bench was perched under a shady tree on the hill top. Orange sunlight streamed through the thicket of leaves as Hikari flipped her books open. A small bookmark fell onto her lap. Hikari blinked, picking up the bookmark and smiled. The bookmark was a dried leaf laminated with the S.A badge from the past. Next to it held a picture of the whole S.A clan; the hyper Tadashi posing a peace sign, sweet Megumi and her twin Jun clinging onto Ryuu, her best friend Akira and him, her number one rival, Takishima standing next to her. It brought back memories and how much she missed them and _him_.

Ever since the S.A went their own ways, Hikari hasn't heard much from them, just e-mails and postcards. But that was enough for her. Kei's condition was a little different, though. Akira was currently pursuing culinary arts at France and Tadashi, her soon to be husband (It made headlines everywhere. So, Hikari knew) was taking up Schooling and Management in the States. Both Jun and Megumi were studying music in Germany. Whereas their big brother/nanny/protector/guardian, Ryuu was studying zoology at China (Ryuu's into pandas these days. There were a lot of his pictures posing with a panda when Hikari received his postcard. And, Jun and Megumi were not happy; they glared at it in the picture) Sakura, Yahiro and Kei were studying Business and Finance in London. Kei was very reluctant on leaving, let alone spending the next few years with the devil duo. Well, his main reason was Hikari, _his_ Hikari being prowled by males during his absence. Secondly, _his_ Hikari is super dense and blur. Thirdly, _his_ Hikari might get into trouble and an accident. Lastly, _his_ Hikari might miss him, so would he. Still, it circles onto_ his_ Hikari.

After much –no, a lot- of persuasion –by his parents, grandfather, Hikari etcetra- he finally agreed on a few conditions. Hikari must accept surveliance at school times. All males must at least keep a limit of three feet away from her in the school grounds unless given permission. And, Hikari must know nothing of this except for the surveillance. But Kei being Kei worries a lot. Therefore, he calls her at least twice a day, visits at least once every month and he would come back and spend the entire semester break with her.

Hikari didn't like it, a little. Well for starters, when he came by to visit and spotted her being mauled by a few seniors (indefinitely, male ones). He made a public statement through the college P.A system stating that "Hikari Hanazono is Kei Takishima of _the _Takishima Group's girlfriend. And, anyone (particularly the male ones) who comes near her within a three feet radius will be directly transferred to Osaka and Kyushu." There was a certain uneasy aura –Kei's Devil Aura- when it aired. The P.A members were also rumored to have been hospitalized due to over excessive shock.

But some guys came, tried and failed. The next thing they know they were shipped off to Osaka or Kansai. Hikari, blur as usual didn't notice at all.

To be continued….


	2. A proposal 2

Continue...

Hikari breathed, inhaling a large sum of oxygen into her lungs. The air smelled a faint scent of honey. A smile touched her lips. She scoped the scenery around her. The meadow was peaceful and beautiful. It hung in a balance; the greenery and the colorful flowers that was equally splayed across.

The sun rays peeled through the thickets of leaves. Hikari looked up, greeting the sun with a smile. She was happy and so were the faces in the little bookmark she held in her hand. Her smile faltered as she placed the bookmark carefully into her book. She missed them, their smiles and laughter and _him_.

Her gaze fell at her watch. 2.57. It was nearing three o'clock. A grin encrusted her face. Hikari moved her hands and produced a sleek silver cell phone. Holding her arms up and fingers readily placed on her phone. She waited.

Takishima would always call at exactly three o'clock. Hikari was reluctant to answer but when he made it a challenge. Hikari's spirit flared. She couldn't say no to a challenge now could she?

It was a challenge to see who would call and pick up exactly at three o'clock. They were currently tied but Hikari intended to have a change in results today. Triumph.

2.59. She counted, "50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57," her fingers flexed, "58, 59…"

In a flicker, her fingers snapped the phone open.

"Still too slow number two," a mocking voice rang from the other end of the line. Hikari's jaw dropped. 'How?!' her eyes frantic and fell onto her watch. 3.01. Her fist balled and her fury boiled.

'Why? Why can't I beat him? WHY?!' Hikari trembled.

"DON"T CALL ME NUMBER TWO?!" she shrieked into the phone. Her voice shattered the peace of her meadow. Hikari didn't care, she was angry and succumbed to pure fury itself.

There was no answer. Hikari snarled. She was not amused.

"Do you hear me Taki-"

"Hikari!" Takishima's voice cut in. Hikari tilted her head slightly. Takishima sounded weird. He sounded unconfident and trembly. Why? Her curiosity sprouted.

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

No answer. Hikari frowned.

"What is it, Takishima?" she asked again, her voice edged with curiosity. She had to know.

"Will you, I mean, can you come , uhm, can you…" his voice churned and finally died. "Yes?" she encouraged.

She could hear him taking a deep breath from the other end of the line. She waited.

"Can you come to the S.A greenhouse at 4 o'clock sharp this afternoon," his words shooting like bullets, leaving him breathless.

"Why?" Hikari asked. Her curiosity still had the better side of her.

"Because, uhm, I will, I am, I need, yeah, need to show you, uhm, a-a-something,"Kei stuttered.

"Something?" Hikari mused.

"Yes," Takishima's voice was rigid. Hikari dazed, 'So…he wants to show me _something_.'

Hikari pursed her lips and think. 'Okay, clue number one: Kei is acting weird. Clue number two: Kei wants to meet at the S.A greenhouse. And the final clue: Kei is going to show me _something_… What?!' Hikari didn't like games especially guessing games. She thought harder, draining her brain cells, 'Show a something…a pet like a dog. No, he doesn't like pets. Takishima…hmm…he's show off anyway. Wait, that's it!' Hikari's eyes sparkled. "He's going to show off his fancy moves. He's challenging me!' Hikari jumped off the bench. It was too much to contain, Takishima –her number one rival- was proposing a challenge to her. Another jolt travelled down the length of her spine.

'Yes!' she punched her fist into the air.

"So…" Kei's voice broke through her excitement.

"Yes?" Hikari asked, her voice jittering with exhilaration.

"Are you coming?!" Kei demanded. His patience must have reached his limits.

"Sure. Why not." Hikari was confused. Why would she turn down a challenge from him anyway?

"Oh."

"Hikari, thank you." He thanked. Hikari blinked, 'Takishima's getting weirder,'

Hikari open her mouth to protest but thought better of it. Takishima was in one of his weird mood swings and she did not want him canceling out on their challenge.

"Your welcome," it was the only logical way to reply.

"I miss you," Hikari flinched. Takishima's voice was all sickly sweet and it was the signal to hang up.

"Okay. Bye," she snapped the phone shut.

Hikari smiled. Not only was she happy, she was exhilarated. She hasn't challenge Takishima for a long time. Her body trembled with excitement.

"He might have learnt a few moves but I won't lose!" Hikari said, her voice saturated with excitement.

"Bring it on Takishima!"

*********************************

Hikari crept silently down the path. She was going stealthy, incognito so she would be able to spring a surprise attack on Takishima. She could imagine it now, Takishima's surprised face. She laughed silently.

Hikari moved to the metal door frame. Her hand inched forward, pushing the door open with utmost silent. Her legs fleeted in with the tiniest pressure and she pushed the door closed. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for any threats or traps.

She had _zanshin _to the max. She moved with utmost silent though the foliage of the greenhouse; her eyes scanning for her rival. He was nowhere to be found. She pouted.

'He says he would be here at 4 sharp. Where is he?' she wondered.

Hikari froze. She could hear breathes, someone breathing. She closed her eyes, focusing her chi to her ears, heightening their sense. 'North and 5 feet away,' she analyzed.

She crept further, her ears listening. The breathing was getting louder, he's close. She edged forward. When she found him, Hikari was flabbergasted.

Kei Takishima was lying on the couch, _sleeping_. Anger washed through her. 'HE IS SLEEPING?!'

How could he be sleep during a challenge? It had to be a trick. Hikari's eyes brightened like a cat's and scanned her opponent once more. He was wearing a dark tux, probably custom made for him. His face seemed tired, very tired; his eyes were traced with dark circles and his face was sallow and thin. Hikari's heart lurched. He looked so tired and stressed out. Hikari didn't like to see him like this. It hurts to see him like this.

She moved out of the thicket of bushes with her arms behind her back. She trotted forward to the couch where her beloved rival laid. She knelt beside him, eyes tracing his handsome features. 'How long have I not seen you?' she wondered.

Takishima was sleeping so peacefully, she dare not wake him. It was always such a bliss to watch him sleep. She smiled. A slow breeze blew past them and it swayed his dirty blonde hair. Hikari's fingers inched forward. She wanted so much to touch him.

Takishima's eyes snapped open. Hikari fell back, surprise. He stared at Hikari for a long moment and stifled a smile. 'Takishima's smiling,' she smiled in response.

She saw his hand clutched his pocket tightly. "What's wrong, Takishima?" she asked in a worried tone. Takshima stood up in an instant. Hikari remained dazed, 'What's wrong with him?'

He held out his hand, "Come on,"

"Huh?" Hikari's voice confused.

She followed his mocking gaze and looked around. 'Oh,' she was still sitting on the floor.

Hikari grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. As she patted the dust off herself, she noticed how rigid Takishima's posture was; his right hand was in his right pocket clutching something. Not natural. She eyed him carefully and asked once more, "What's wrong, Kei?"

Kei took a deep breath and fell on his knees. Hikari's eyes widened, 'What is he doing now?!'

His right hand stirred for a moment or two and slowly inches out. It was trembling and it held a little velvet box. Hikari's eyes stared intensively at the little box. Her head tilting to the left and then to the right. 'What is _that_?'

"What's the box for?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity and surprise. Takishima kept silent; his eyes hopeful.

Hikari crossed her arms together, she was thinking with utmost effort, 'He has a box and he is kneeling. Where have I seen this picture before? Where? He has a box-" her right hand upright "-and he's kneeling…" her eyes suddenly bright with wonders.

'Of course!' she knocked her fist onto her upright hand. 'He's _proposing _a challenge. During the Edo period, that's how a disciple asked the master for a challenge,' her eyes darted once more to look at the blonde.

'No wonder he wants me to come at 4 sharp. A challenge!' her smile brimming as she looked at the unconfident blonde. She move backwards with her eyes gleaming. Takishima eyes widened in response. 'He's confused. Good,' she thought.

She pulled both her fists up and pushed her legs backwards, a fighting stance. Takishima was still kneeling, she let out an odd snort. She was going to win.

" I'm going to beat you," Hikari announced. The day has finally come.

Takishima's face fell and he let out a deep sigh. Hikari pulled her fists tightly, ready for the first strike. But he merely stood up and placed that weird box into his coat pocket. Is this a trick? She analyzed her rival's movements.

"Hikari, you do know I've just _proposed _to you, right," Takishima asked with a deadly tone. Hikari flinched. She had seen this aura before. Takishima cannot be taken lightly with this aura. She switched to defense mode; readying her fists to form a shield if he strikes.

"Yeah. I know," she answered wryly, unimpressed. He didn't move. She frowned, 'Why isn't he attacking? Fight already!'

"Then?!" he bellowed. His purplish black aura crackled. Hikari flinched but she hidden her fear perfectly. He crossed his arms. Hikari guessed that he was waiting, but for what?! She wanted to fight, to battle but all he did was stood on his knees with a weird box and now he's waiting?!

Hikari pulled her hand to her chin, stroking it. She pursed her lips tightly and tilted her head to the left. Questions poured and twisted in her mind as she guessed her rival's intention.

'What does he want?' Hikari could feel the fury clouding her rival's aura. ' Takishima's angry…why? What did I do?' she tilted her head to the right and clutched her chin.

Then, the answer finally dawned her, 'That's it. When a disciple kneels and asks the master for a challenge, he must have expected a great challenge. That's what Takishima wants, a _great _challenge,' her eyes flickered at the blonde. He was still waiting. A sly smile touched her lips.

Hikari turned around and let her eyes flutter shut. She took a deep breath, filing her lungs with oxygen. In a second, she held her breath, letting all the oxygen seeped through her lungs and into her body. Oxygen filling every part of her body, 'Yes, _zanshin_ to the max,'

'Kei's not the only one with a new trick,' she thought, feeling her chi grow.

Hikari whirred around, facing her rival. 'Prepare to be defeated, Takishima,'

With her lips curving up, forming smile, she called, "Kei! I understand," Takishima's gloat brightened and the dim hope he held flared.

"Kei!" she ran, waving her arms. 'A wise warrior once said….'

Takishima opened his arms, ready to embrace her.

'…one person's weakness is another's advantage' Hikari leaped with both fists balled and ready. She tackled him and brought him onto the floor.

"Oh my God…Oh my God." Hikari gasped as she looked down at her rival. Takishima was sprawled on the floor, clearly _defeated_.

"I beat you. I've finally beaten you," reality sank in and she clapped both hands together, smiling gleefully. "Hikari Hanazono has finally beaten Takishima Kei!" Hikari announced.

Hikari was happy, no, she was beyond happy, she was triumphant. She'd finally beaten Kei, she was number one.

Takishima picked himself up and looked at his girlfriend. Shock, surprise, hurt, disbelief was written all over his face.

Hikari whirred around in a second and leaned forward to gaze into her rival's brown eyes. Takishima gulped and held his breath. A smile touched her lips.

"Takishima Kei, I have defeated you." Hikari announced with her finger pointing at Kei. She had been meaning to say that for years and now finally…Hikari punched her fist into the air.

"What should I do now," Hikari wondered aloud. She has never had thought of what to do when she beaten Takishima.

Hikari snapped her fingers. She has to tell her father, her father who has worked so hard to let Hikari study in Hakusen Academy to beat Takishima. She had to tell him. She gave her long jet black hair a simple hair flip toss and glanced back at her rival.

"Number two," she teased as she trotted out of the greenhouse.

Takishima Kei stood motionless with his jaw unattached. He shook his head hard and yelled, "Why me?!"


	3. Questions and answers

**Chapter 3 : Questions & Answers **

Kei Takishima

He knows no boundaries

He faced every challenge

He fought all his opponents

And, he was never at his limit.

However, a certain pink-haired person is really driving his patience to his limit..

"Kei, play with me,"

"No,"

Sakura knelt near the couch; her hands perched on the armrest. She held a heartbreaking expression that one would normally see in Shrek's Puss in Boots. Her jade green eyes were dilated, her eyebrows were slanted in the middle and her lower lip was trembling. She curved her body nearer, inching closer, her eyes focused on the blonde tapping his fingers on his laptop.

"Please…" she pleaded again

"No,"

A low growl rippled from her chest. Sakura didn't like being ignored. She never liked being ignored, especially with her only –thought to be- trustworthy friends.

"Kei, I say. Play with me, _or else_…" she threatened

"No," he replied in a nonchalant tone.

Sakura's eyes went up in slits. She was furious. Ushikubo Sakura will not be ignored, she thought.

"Fine, then," she lifted herself up and walked away.

Kei continued tapping his laptop, ignoring the pink-haired.

"But I do wonder-" her fingers move swiftly into her pocket and produced a cell phone. "What would _Hikari_ do if I…"

Kei's tapping paused. Sakura grinned. 'Good. I have your attention,' she thought.

"What do you want? Ushikubo," Kei's demon glare met her malicious eyes.

His purple black aura clouded the entire room. Sakura flinched but she kept her cool composure.

"Play with me," Sakura demanded.

"Why?" Kei demanded; his eyes flaring.

"I'm bored. That's why," she made it sound so matter-a-fact. Kei's eyes twitched. He was not amused.

"So, you've been annoying me for half an hour just for _entertainment_." He spoke through tight lips.

"Yes-" she grinned. Sakura held up her cell phone. Hikari's smiling image was plastered on the screen, "-if you don't. I have _Hikari_ on speed dial,"

Kei's demon glare deepened. Sakura grin widened, her fingers moving to the call button. 'You have no choice, Kei.' Sakura thought.

"Fine, I'll play with you," he glowered.

Sakura smiled, snapping the phone shut. "If you've said that earlier, Kei. I wouldn't have to use_ blackma_il." She placed her cell phone into her coat pocket and then turned to face her _playmate_.

"Now, what shall we play?" she chided. Kei remained silent; his head facing the ground and his demon aura clouding his figure. That didn't bother Sakura. She'd won and she's the one in control.

"I know-"she clapped both hands at once and continued, "We'll play house. You'll be the servant and I'll be the master." Kei remained silent. 'Prepare to be mortified, Kei." Sakura thought.

"And, I think I'll have you wear the cute maid outfit," she laughed sadistically.

"No,"

That made Sakura stop laughing. She turned facing the blonde. He was smug and proud. Not what Sakura had expected.

"I said I would play with you…_with a condition_," he crossed his legs.

Sakura blanched. She didn't like what was coming at her.

"We'll play games. But the games I _want_," he held fists together and flashed his demon grin. Sakura gulped. She didn't like what was coming at her _at all_.

"So, shall we begin?" Kei asked, smiling.

****************************

"Snap!" Kei said as he slapped his hands onto the stack of cards.

Sakura balked. 'No way…'

She stared at the cards in Kei's hands and back to hers. Two cards… Game over. Kei followed her gaze and smiled.

"That means I win…_again_," Kei informed, glowing.

Sakura cursed. They've played Monopoly, chess, Sudoku, video games, Uno, Snap and even Old Maid. But not one have Sakura won. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"BINGO THEN!" she slammed a bingo board onto the table. "This time I'll definitely win!" Sakura announced.

Takishima stared at her. Unenthusiastically.

"I'll just win _again_," he said smugly.

"NO YOU WON"T!" Sakura bellowed, slamming both her hands on the table.

Kei sighed and spoke, "Number one, I have won enough to have you out of my hair for the rest of the semester,"

'Oh.' Sakura thought. Before they'd started playing, Kei made a wager. If he wins, Sakura must keep a ten mile radius away from him for a week. However, if she wins, he must be her _playmate_ for a week. Both wager have no conditions applied to it and they'd both happily agreed.

"Number two; you have broken the coffee table and the bingo board." Sakura followed Kei's finger to a pile rubble; the table was split into halves and the metal bingo board was bent in a 'U' shape.

She frowned. "Fine, you win. I won't bother you till-" she was mentally counting in her head.

"The end of semester," Kei informed in a mocking tone.

Sakura gritted her teeth and snarled "I won't bother you till the end of semester!"

"Happy?" she asked through her teeth.

"Naturally," Kei answered

Sakura stood up rigidly, keeping her composure and stomped out of the room. Before leaving, she turned around once more to glare at Kei. Kei didn't bother looking up and continued tapping his laptop. Sakura's eyes widened and a low growl erupted from her chest. She left, slamming the door in process, sending vibrations to the foundations of the building.

When she had left, Kei let out a sigh of relief. The pink-haired annoyance was finally gone.

Kei stared at his laptop wallpaper. The wallpaper showed the whole S.A clan during their graduation; Tadashi was standing next to Akira –the Bear Lady- with one hand waving his graduation certificate triumphantly while the other holding onto his beloved's hand, Megumi and Jun were both clinging onto Ryuu _as usual,_ his beloved Hikari was punching her fist forward and he was standing next to her, smiling.

Kei tapped his laptop and zoomed into the brunette's image. There it was, her smile that has always melted his heart. His smile faltered as he continued gazing at his beloved's smile. His heart lurched and an odd lump filled his throat. He missed her. He missed her _immensely._

'Why did I ever accept that stupid request of hers?' Kei thought. After graduation, Hikari pleaded him to study abroad. He could still hear it "Please Takishima…please just study in London. Please…_for me_," Her last two words melted his determination and he gave in with a few conditions, naturally. And, she accepted without a single hesitation.

He had regretted accepting her request ever since.

Hikari have promised to wait for him- after both of them graduate. But he can never be sure with Hikari. Hikari who was so beautiful, so kind, so spirited but so _dense._ No matter how much surveillances and visits, he could never protect her from those prowling low lives, distinctly males. Her popularity has made her the number one target for all males. _That_ infuriated him.

There was even one that pretended he needed her help so he could get near to _his_ beloved Hikari. He'd taken care of him. A one way trip to Kyushu.

He'd even made a public statement through the college P.A system. But that never stopped them. They were like a bunch of flies that would stop at anything to get their food namely, _his _beloved Hikari. And, Kei has to swat them off one by one using whatever weapon he had. Most of them were transferred to either Osaka or Kyushu which held a good few hundred miles away from _his _Hikari.

However, they were determined especially this guy who has gone to the lengths of tricking _his_ beloved Hikari. He had nice one way trip to the South Pole. Kei had made sure of it.

It was infuriating and stressful keeping those bunch low lives away from her. If he was at Japan, just if, he might have a better chance. But he had to study abroad. He had to study in _London_. He had to study at a place that was half a continent away from his Hikari. And, he had to study with the terrible duos. Why? That was something he has asked again and again whenever he looked at her smiling face.

"Don't be sad, Kei." A voice that Kei would have recognized even after his death rang. Yahiro.

Yahiro was leaning against the door, his arms folded.

"How long have you been there?" Kei asked

"Long enough to see you pathetic face," he answered, flashing his plastic smile.

Yahiro strode over to sit on the sofa that hung at the opposite side of Kei's. Kei's eyes narrowed, "What do you want Yahiro?"

Yahiro turned sideways and glanced at the pile of broken rubble that used to be the coffee table.

"Sakura came looking for me just now. She said she wanted to _play_ and you wouldn't. She also said that she has to keep a ten mile radius away from you," Yahiro spoke in a nonchalant tone, playing with his fingers as he spoke.

Kei remained silent and glowered, "Your point?"

Yahiro's smile faded and he continued, "She needs a playmate. And, I _do not _want to be her playmate."

"Well, you might as well learn to enjoy it. You're her _only_ playmate left," Kei said, enunciating the word 'only'.

Yahiro's face darkened and he glared at the blonde.

"Glare all you want Yahiro. But you'll still be her _playmate_," Kei grinned. Kei continued tapping his laptop. He had a ton of work to do; seven companies to manage, more than a million workers to handle and Hikari.

Yahiro's face hardened and he took out his laptop. Yahiro was the heir to the Saiga Group. The Saiga Group had once collaborated with the Takishima Group and that's how both of them met and became mortal enemies.

Kei could her Yahiro clicking away with his mouse as he continued his work.

"Oh my." Yahiro chuckled.

It caught Kei's attention but he had too much work to care whatever that had amused Yahiro.

"33 _proposals_ in one week," It didn't bother Kei

"My, my Hikari is very popular," Yahiro laughed.

Kei's tapping paused and he looked up to glower at Yahiro.

"What do you mean by that, Yahiro?" he hissed.

"Apparently your girlfriend is very popular. Imagine that 33 proposals in one week," he announced.

Kei nostrils flared. 'Apparently there will be 33 men heading to pits of Hades once I'm done with them.' Kei thought. Yahiro scrutinized Kei's expression and grinned.

"One of them is also a wealthy merchant's son from the States. Oh my, Hikari is also quite popular with the Westerners-" Kei's fists balled up. "- and it seems that there's quite a lot of competition for her. There's even a prince from Nairobi," Kei slammed his laptop shut.

Yahiro smiled, he was amused.

"I'm going out for some air," Kei muttered darkly and stalked out of the room.

Yahiro's gaze followed his back until he had finally left. He stared at the laptop screen revealing nothing but a blank document. "That's for pinning me as Sakura's playmate," his plastic smile turned into a malicious grin.

*****************************

Kei stomped through the hallway filled with students. Every student flinched, dodged or walked away when he passed by like a school of fishes avoiding a Great White. His demon aura engulfed his presence, clouding every part of his essence, sending warning messages to ones around.

Kei Takishima was not happy. He was furious and succumbed to pure fury itself. 33 proposals…he couldn't believe it and it was in a week. He thundered further away from the rasping crowd of college students. It was annoying and noisy. He needed to think and he needed peace and quiet for that. And, the annoying squealing fan girls were not helping.

"Kei-sama!!"

Takishima turned and shot his demon glare at them. They shunned away, afraid. 'Good. That shut's them up,' he thought.

He took a quick turn to the left and dodges the crowd by cutting into a corner. It lead to a flight a stairs and he fleeted up with inhuman speed. With a quick push, the metal door frame flew open.

A flock of doves flew away and high from the clock tower balcony. This was his favorite place, his thinking spot. It was 2 hundred feet above the ground and away from the noisy crowd of students. It was peaceful and quiet. From time to time a cool breeze would sweep through and it sent a wave of cooling peace through his soul. The flocks of doves were beautiful as they flapped their wings towards the horizon. Kei had found it rather intriguing and it had sent a sense of jealousy whenever he saw them fly. Because they were free, they were always free, free to find their loved ones and that reminded him of Hikari. His heart lurched again.

"Hikari," he whispered as he watched them fly.

"How I wish I could fly to you right this instant,"

He watched the doves flew with sad eyes. As they flew further, his face turned grim. He laid his laptop to the ground and loosened his tie. How frustrating it was to wear neck choker everyday. The university's uniform was a painful annoyance. He would have to straighten this out with the principal. Kei laid on the balcony floor, both his hands folded at the back of his head as a pillow.

Bliss…

It was always such bliss to be away from the crowd and noise. He just needed another beside him, a brunette with a smile and he would feel complete.

Complete…

Complete…

That word kept repeating itself in his mind.

Yes, without Hikari. He wouldn't feel complete. He was whole when he was with her. How he wished she was in his arms right now. But all those men…those low lives that wanted _his _Hikari too. It made him think. Do I want Hikari with me forever?

A simple trivia question that has circled his mind from tome to time.

Do I love her?

Yes, without a doubt.

Do I care about her?

Of course.

Do I want her?

I've always wanted her since we've met.

Do I want her forever?

………..

It was question he could never answer. And, he knew perfectly what his answer was but he never had the confidence for it.

"I do want her," he moaned.

"Kei-sama,"

Kei turned to face Ogata Aoi; his face concerned and strained.

"What is it Aoi?" Kei asked

There could only be one reason why Aoi was here. His grandfather, Kaname.

"What does _he _want?"

"The president has requested to see you _now_," Aoi replied in a proper manner like any good assistant would.

"Well, you can inform the president that I'm not _free_ to meet him right now." Takishima hissed.

Aoi stood there, motionless. Kei shut his eyes, letting his senses wavered as the second cool breeze blew past the balcony. The cool breeze prickled against his skin sending a sudden jolt down his spine.

"Kei-sama," Aoi began, scrutinsing his expression. "Midori-san is also there,"

Kei's eyes snapped open. He heaved himself up in an inhuman speed and glared at the brunette. He tilted his head and said slowly, "My _mother_?"

"Yes, Kei-sama. Both of them request your presence."

Kei was confused. It was natural for his grandfather to demand him but his mother? His carefree mother who should be half a continent away in Australia managing her business was here. This is not natural. She wouldn't be here unless there was something urgent, something that desperately needs the great Midori-sama. And, she was with her father –Kei's grandfather- the one person she hates more than anything in the world. But _that _somehow changed after she discovered the truth. Still, it wasn't _natural, _even for Kei.

'Prepare the car then, Aoi." Kei instructed. Kei buckled his cuffs and straightened his tie. He didn't like it. But it formidable especially when it comes to his grandfather. He had to be prepped. Kei let out a deep sigh. 'Issues…more issues,'

Kei glanced at the brunette who was still standing motionless at the metal door. If he didn't blink, Aoi would have resembled a statue.

"Aoi, I thought I told you to prepare the car,"

Aoi moved forward to the edge of the balcony. Kei eyed him suspiciously; watching his every movement like a predator ready to strike.

All of a sudden, a jet black helicopter soared near the bars of the balcony. Its mighty wings beating, creating a hurricane that whipped furiously against Kei's skin. As it soars above their heads, a string of ladder was dropped directly next to Aoi.

"That wouldn't be necessary Kei-sama. The president has prepared the helicopter for us, as you can see it's quite urgent. Therefore, after you Kei-sama." Aoi bowed and shifted his hand directing it towards the ladder.

Kei mocking grin encrusted his face. For the president to have sent a helicopter to pick him up…something is definitely up.

He strode over and reached out for the ladder and started climbing. When they were inside, Aoi handed him a headphone. Kei grimaced. 'Another annoyance' but he put them on anyway. He didn't have a choice. Aoi turned towards the driver and gave him a thumbs up. The driver did the same and they took off, flying towards the clouds and to the heart of London where the Takishima Group Main Branch lied.

Kei peered out the window, glancing sadly at the flock doves.

"Hikari…" it escaped in whisper.


	4. Meeting

**Mina~san!!**

**I'm soooooo soooo very sorry. I know i have ignored you for more than a few months. I'm sooo sorry. It's not my fault! Blame whoever invented Facebook and that certain nerve of mine that got me hooked! **

**Alas, HontoninGomenasai *Bows***

**Ok... back topic. I reckoned that some of you all are pretty mixed up. Ok here's the explanation.**

**Chapter 1 (Preface n the proposal 1 and 2) are circling around Hikari. Chapter 2 (Questions & Answers) is circling around Kei before he proposed and well...hikari knocking him FLAT on the ground.**

**Why do I do this? **

**1) I feel Kei deserves his part in this Fic**

**2) My main goal is too bash Kei coz Hikari not fun to bash and she usually plays the basher part.**

**3) Well, Bashing Kei is Fun**

**4) I got a suggestion from one of my fellow FF friends that longer is better and I get more reviews (Yeah, i know I'm a sucker for reviews) **

**So now since we cleared things up. We'll follow a new system so you guys won't get confused. At each title, the character that i will be circling on will be written under the title. **

**Ex: _The Proposal_**

(Hikari' Story)

**Like that 'kay? so don't get mixed up. ^.^**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. If you guys think the bashing is not enough leave a comment i bash him harder in the next chapter. Toodles~**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A meeting solves it all (Hopefully)_**

(Kei's Story)

The Takishima Group Main Branch hung gallantly in the heart of London. Situated near Big Ben itself, the Takishima Group Main Branch was built and designed like a thousand year old castle from the Medieval Times. It held more than one thousand rooms, five great halls, twenty court yards and a ballroom that was situated at the back of the castle. Every part of the building was built using the most exquisite materials; diamonds from the Aztecs, Swiss glass, Canadian lumber and much more. Every hallway and walls were painted by famous painters imported from all parts of the world, preferably Paris and carvings were carved by sculptors imported directly from the Europe. It would have been considered as one of the wonders of the world. Takishima's grandfather was proud of it. Kei was simultaneously awed when he saw the majestic building itself.

As they began to land, Kei glanced at the expressionless brunettes and frowned. The look on Aoi's face always seems frustrate him. He could never get or decipher anything from that expressionless but serious gloat that Aoi always held.

When the helicopter landed, Aoi moved and opened the door. As swift as the wind, he stood and pulled the door as wide as possible. "We've arrived, Kei-sama."

Kei moved as equally graceful as Aoi did and off the helicopter. He scoped the scenery. Another helicopter was situated near his. It was painted silver and with few touches of gold. Kei didn't have much to look when Aoi ushered him towards to flight of stairs that led to the hallway.

"Kei-sama, this way please," Kei followed. His curiosity was eating him. He didn't like secrets or confusions and this was definitely one he didn't like at all. As they walked, they were accompanied by three men dressed in black. Kei snorted, 'As if I _needed_ protection'. Bodyguards as Kei presumed are nothing but a nuisance; useful: yes but indisputably a nuisance. Kei never liked bodyguards but being Takishima there are traits one must endure. One of the bodyguards touched his earpiece and whispered back a command. He pressed his earpiece again and the others responded. They were here. The bodyguards herded Kei and Aoi towards a second hallway, one Kei never used. It was much more brightly lit and was adorned with magnificent sculptures and paintings hung grandly on its golden walls. The president's personal quarters, Kei presumed. As they walked further, Kei could see twin polished wooden doors arched at the end of the hallway. They've arrived.

When they approached, the head bodyguard pressed his earpiece again. Security…security. Kei loathed security. At the next moment, the twin doors flew backwards, revealing a grand waiting room. The room was decorated much less than what Kei expected sculptures, paintings, flowers and antiques –something his grandfather has and always loved. The sudden aroma of herbal tea swept passed Kei's sense of smell. It was strong enough to make him gag. His mother was here, the tea was the signal. His mother was very fond of aroma tea, Kei loathed the smell.

Once they've entered, the twin doors shut heavily behind them. Kei winced as the aroma pierced through his nostrils again.

"Are you okay, Kei-sama?" Aoi's worry was clearly written all over his face.

"I'm fine," Kei coughed, covering his nose.

Kei's eyes darted left and right scanning for his mother. She was here, he was sure of it.

"Kei-sama. This way please." Aoi directed him to another room. Kei followed.

A tall willowy woman sat on brown leather coach. She wore a light blue silk couture blouse adorned with a few ornaments of her own; a chain of colored stones, a strand of silver chain holding a cross and an oak carved Aussie boomerang that was strung using a black string. Her long legs were dressed with a pair of brown khakis sewn with floral stitches at the side of her thigh. She wore a pair of sandals that was beaded with colorful beads. Her leather brown bag was perched neatly next to her side. The young woman took another sip of her tea and settled it onto the table. She closed her eyes momentarily and looked up to glance at her son.

"Kei," she smiled and threw herself at her son. She gave him a tight squeeze. Kei remained still, his mother embrace was the same as usual. Subtle but warm. He liked it. But the smell –the aroma of the herbal tea was too much, he coughed. His mother released him from her embrace, a little surprise.

"Ah, it's nice to see you, mom." Kei spoke and smiled. He had taken the liberty to call her 'mom', it always made her swell with joy.

Midori's grin widened, "How long has it been my Kei? I haven't seen you in ages!" she asked, throwing her arms wide.

"On the contrary we've met last month during our company's gathering." Kei replied in a nonchalant tone.

"Yes, but you were surrounded by those business people. I didn't even manage to get a glimpse of you!" Midori protested, folding her arms crossly. She didn't like it, her son being sucked up by those foul cunning brutes who call themselves businessmen. She crossed the room and stared out of the window, fuming.

Kei paused for a moment, putting his arm by his chin, thinking deeply and continued, "Hmm…I believe so. I apologize if I angered you,"

Midori glanced at Kei from the corner of her shoulder and whirred around. "No worries, my son. That's the past and now we have important matters to tend to,"

Midori crossed the room once more and approached Kei. Kei stood stiff as his mother leaned closer to stare into his eyes. "Yes, _much_ more important matters," she repeated.

Midori arched away from her son and plopped herself onto the couch. Kei raised an eyebrow, "Important matters?"

Midori took a sip from her tea, ignoring her son's question.

"What important matters?" his tone suddenly demonic.

Midori took another sip and glanced up lazily at her son. Her excitement was concealed in her eyes, Kei could see through it. She grinned and answered, "You'll find out…_soon_,"

Kei frowned deepened. He never liked surprises. Never did and never will.

Midori placed her tea cup onto the plate and patted the seat next to her, "Come my Kei. We simply must catch up."

Kei's brown eyes darted around like a eagles and asked, "Where's the president?"

Midori's smile faded and answered, "He'll be here soon." She didn't like it; she wanted to talk to her son about matters that _do not_ involve her father. But he had to bring it up.

"Not here?"

"Yes, he'll attend to us shortly. He has a meeting." Work…work and work. It's all her father has done. Midori's frown deepened and lightened again, "Kei, how's _Hikari_?"

Kei froze. His heart lurched and an odd lump filled his throat. His hand moved up and touched the bare of his neck. This lump was really getting to him, he would need to have a full body checkup soon.

"So how is my dear Hikari?" Midori pressed on. Her grin widening at her son's expression; his expression was priceless. She had to use all her strength to muffle the laughter within.

Kei coughed and spoke through a composed face, "She's fine,"

"Oh is she? Why wouldn't I be surprise. Hikari was always spirited. The time she forced my father to buy all those requirements of mine," she laughed as she recalled a memory. It was equally touching and funny.

"Ah-rum…yes," Kaname coughed.

The president stood at the entrance near the doorway. He wore a navy blue suit that was none the less tailored especially for him and would cost a sum not less than a few thousands pounds. He wore nothing less than Gucci leather shoes and an Omega limited watch strapped onto his wrist. Though, his expression was flushed pink and a little pale. He must have heard Midori.

"Well, you certainly took your time. Eh, president." Midori chided.

"The meeting ran a little late. I apologize for letting you wait, Midori." Kaname apologized, bowing his head –not something one gets to see everyday. He had just been in better terms with his daughter and he did not want it ruined. Not now…not ever.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. Midori was pointing at Kei. "I wasn't the only one waiting, president."

"I apologize to you too, Kei." Kaname turned and bowed. His grandfather was sweating bullets. Kei was amused but he didn't want to cause a scene, not after what Hikari had to do just to pull these two together.

Takishima winced at that memory. He felt Midori and his grandfather's gaze at his face. "Its fine," Kei spoke through tight lips.

"Well then the _issue_ we're here to discuss about," Midori winked at Kaname. Kei caught it and frowned.

"Ah-rum, yes. The issue, yes. Aoi!" Kaname called. The president was clearly enthusiastic about it but there was a subtle humor hidden in his eyes. The president was part of it. Kei concluded.

"Yes president?" Aoi came in through the doorway and asked.

"Is the meeting room prepared?"

"Yes, sir. It just requires you presence."

"Fine then. Lead the way, Aoi."

"Yes, sir."

The twin doors opened once again. Aoi held out one hand and directed it towards the door. "President, Midori-san and Kei-sama, This way please." They followed.

They were led into a meeting room. There were only seated three chairs; the presidents at the front of the table, Midori's at the left and Kei's at the right. It was brightly illuminated and a LCD was perched at the end of the table. The LCD screen was pulled and ready with a table where the laptop was settled.

Each member took their place as Aoi stood near the LCD screen and tapped the laptop. The doors were sealed shut when they were seated. Kei glanced at his mother, to president and then to Aoi. Something was definitely up.

The lights dimmed and an image sprouted at the LCD screen. Kei balked. Hikari's six year old smiling image was all over the screen.

"Both Hikari Hanazono and Kei Takishima were introduced to each other at six years old by their fathers." Aoi began.

Aoi tapped the laptop again, another picture sprouted. Now, it was Hikari and Kei's fathers on the screen. "Both Hikari and Kei's fathers were both fans of pro-wrestling. And, they both met during the Frankie Brothers Season Match. They were both seated next to each other at that time," Aoi introduced in a business like manner. Kei could hear Kaname's grunt of disapproval and Midori's squeal of delight.

Aoi tapped the laptop again; Hikari and Kei's image appeared. "According to both their Hanzono's father, Hikari challenged Kei to a challenge and was beaten flatly without a single scratch." Kei smiled at the memory, Hikari was very amusing that time. His heart lurched and he fell solemn.

-Tap-

"After that incident, Hanazono has always challenged Kei-sama ever since. Both of them entered the same elementary school, middle school and high school in Hakusen Academy. They were also reported to be in the same class. Hanazono has challenged Kei-sama in every aspect academics, sports and curriculum. Kei-sama was reported to have triumphed in _every_ challenge." Kei looked up and saw flashes of images; all of Hikari and Kei's challenges together with Kei looking smug and Hikari's expression fuming. He could hear Midori clapped her hands in sheer joy and Kaname muffling a slight chuckle.

"As they grew, Kei-sama's feeling for her blossomed,"

Kei's eyes whirred and he raised his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. 'WHAT?!'

"At the age of 13 -when the both of them were in the S.A class, Kei-sama was –as what Karino-san says- head over hills over Hanazono-san," Aoi stated blankly.

'Apparently, Tadashi will be signing his will early,' Kei thought.

"Oh my," he heard Midori squealed.

Aoi tapped his laptop; Hikari's high school image appeared.

"However, according to reports, Hanzono-san never realized Kei-sama's feelings due to her, uhm, dense personality." Aoi coughed and continued, "It was reported that the whole S.A knew except for Hikari."

Kaname shook his head in disbelief and retained his composure later.

"I never knew," Midori's voice trailed and she glanced at her son. 'Poor Kei,' she thought.

Kei grimaced. Yes, Hikari was awfully dense and he had to use full force to make her realize her feelings for him. He sighed deeply and took a large gulp from the glass of water.

"According to Saiga-san, Kei-sama was very desperate and he made every move to make Hikari realize his feelings." Kei nearly spurted the water he was drinking.

His fists balled and he let out a low growl from his chest, 'Yahiro, you are _dead_.' He thought.

He could feel Midori's gaze on his face. He ignored it and continued watching.

"Kei-sama was also reported to have _brought_ Hikari back and have her nurse him to health. According to the maids, Hanazono-san is not a very good cook and is quite rough,". Kei's grandfather nearly gagged at that information.

Kei could imagine it now, the president shouting loud protests but he kept quiet. He glanced at his grandfather; his face was pale and composed. 'Shock, probably.' Kei concluded.

"Kei's very direct. I wonder…" Midori's tone had a tint of curiosity. Kei didn't wan to venture too much.

"However, when the president –Kaname-sama, had ordered Kei-sama back. Hikari-san finally realized his feelings for him and raced after him with the whole S.A. With the help of Sui-san, of course."

'I have to thank that old man,' Kei thought. He looked over to catch a glimpse of his spectators; Midori had clapped both her hands together and Kaname was clearly flabbergasted –his mouth shaped an 'O'.

"When Hanazono-san finally caught with Kei-sama, she had expressed her, uhm, feelings. Here's the security footage taken of that incident," Aoi tapped the laptop.

It was a footage where Hikari said "I love you, Kei." Kei blushed and looked down. But he could still hear his words clearly in her memory. "I love you too, Hikari."

There was a sudden burst of wind and Takshima could hear it now, the awe of both his elders. Hikari and Kei were suspending in air, defying all the principles of gravity and _kissing._

Kei sunk deeper into his chair. His face was red, very red. And, stares are not helping his embarrassment.

"After their confession, Kei-sama returned to Hakusen Academy and both of them were happily coupled. There were some discomfort especially-" Aoi looked into his folder and continued, "- Miss Todou Akira from the S.A. She reportedly said that Kei-sama, the demon was stealing her innocent and precious Hikari,"

Kei sighed. Akira was always very protective over Hikari and she served her purpose as a nuisance. Her boyfriend too was a nuisance; he had ruined every special moment Kei had with her. He would have to make them pay some day.

"However at the start of new semester, a fellow named Iori Tokiwa has reportedly managed to beat Hanazono-san," Kei's head shot up. Iori's smug face was plastered on the LCD screen. He growled.

"That incident caused Hanazono-san and Tokiwa-san to meet and for Hikari-san to dazzle him. Iori Tokiwa has also fallen in love with her after that,"

"Due to Iori Tokiwa's persistence to become a beautician. He has cut all ties with his family and taken a lot of odd jobs to retain a lowly income. That interested Hanazono-san causing jealousy of Kei-sama and dispute between them."

Kei frowned. He was not impressed. Aoi has gathered his information from a poor source. Hikari and Kei never had a dispute, except for that one time that Kei glared at her. But he could guess who provided the info.

"Iori Tokiwa also challenged Kei-sama and was able to tie in first place to force Hikari-san to break up with Kei-sama."

The president nodded informatively; apparently he was quite impressed with this Iori fellow. Midori merely gasped.

"Kei-sama was able to settle this by sending Iori-san with a scholarship to Paris. Iori-san and Hikari-san still remain friends after the incident," Aoi spoke in a breath.

"Good for you Kei," Midori smiled at Kei. Kei smiled back in response.

"After that incident, Hanazono-san abruptly _proposed_ to Kei-sama to reassure Kei of their relationship,"

"Oh my. She proposed. That's a interesting twist," Midori laughed momentarily.

"However, Kei-sama called it off in the end and everything reverted to it's usual state,"

Midori chortle stopped and she glared at Kei, "Now why would you want to do that?" She paused for a while and turned to glare the president, later whispered silently, "Did _he_ do something?"

"No," he mouthed. Midori's glare never relaxed, though.

Aoi tapped the computer and the president's outing with Hikari appeared in the screen. Midori muffled a giggle; the president was eating a chocolate supreme crepe –one of her many outrageous requirements. The president merely grunted.

"With Hikari's persistence to have both Midori-san and the president to be in better terms. Hanazono-san went on a outing with the president and gathered all of Midori-san's birthday presents."

-Tap-

A picture of the president wearing a Yappi Bunny suit. Midori couldn't hold it in any longer. She bursted out laughing. The president turned backwards, shunning his face.

Aoi made a coughing sound and continued, "Later, after Midori-san discovered the truth. Both father-daughter relationship was instilled."

Kei glanced at his mother to find her staring at his grandfather. There was a tint of sadness in her eyes. He looked away and continued watching Aoi's presentation.

"Hikari-san and Kei-sama's relationship was continued even after they've graduated," Aoi spoke, tapping the laptop. The same image that Kei had in his laptop wallpaper appeared in the screen.

"Later, Hikari-san and Kei-sama parted ways. Hikari-san studies in Japan whereas Kei-sama studies in London. The distance of both countries is roughly more than ten thousand miles by estimation."

Kei's eyes flickered towards Aoi and then his grandfather. They were nodding at each other. Midori's eyes were simply jolted with excitement. 'So it has finally come…' Kei thought.

"With their long distance relationship, it is estimated that their relationship will crumble. Reports show that a number of male college students has been openly assaulting or flirting with Hikari-san. Even though, Hikari-san shows no preference towards any of them. It still holds a threat. Furthermore, Kei-sama's condition has been worsening day by day"

'Condition…' Kei wondered aloud. He never had a condition and it was worsening.

Aoi took a deep breath and said, "_Lovesickness_, Kei-sama." Aoi's fingers tapped his laptop, an image popped. It was Kei's restless self on the balcony.

-Tap- Kei staring at his laptop wallpaper with Hikari's image zoomed in.

-Tap- Kei looking at the clock; the time was nearing 3 o'clock

-Tap- Kei staring at his ruuberband ring

-Tap- Kei staring at the flock of doves with sad eyes

-Tap- Kei's sad expression when someone mentions her name; sad, hurt, pain all written clearly on his face.

Kei slumped lower and lower down his chair. Not was je only embarrassed, he was mortified. Midori was laughing aloud and Kaname was pretending to be coughing; in his coughs were giggles he was unable to suppress.

"Now, the question proposed by Midori-san for this meeting." Aoi tapped once more. "Should Kei-sama and Hikari-san be _engaged_?"

Kei's eyes popped. He was staring at himself and Hikari that were both digitally animated to be wearing bride and groom outfits. Kei glared at Aoi. Aoi simply looked away and snapped his fingers.

The lights brightened again. But the image on the LCD screen could still be vaguely seen. Kei grimaced. He did not want this…or did he.

"I agree!" Midori stood up, one arm flashing.

"No, I don't!" Kei protested slamming his hands on the table. He never wanted this. It was too soon and it would frighten Hikari.

"Kei, this is not about you." Midori paused for a moment and continued, "Just a part of it. But this is my future daughter-in law we're discussing and I want Hikari!" Midori slammed the table with as much force as Kei did.

"It's too early!"

"No. It's not."

"Midori, you're not talking sense. We haven't even graduated!"

"You can still be engaged. The marriage can come later!"

"I still say it's too early!"

Both forces with equal intensity crackled and surged. Kei's demonic aura against Midori's.

"ENOUGH!" Kaname bellowed.

Both of them looked at the president's demonic presence and fell silent, even the great Midori-sama.

"Now Kei, why would you not marry Hikari?" Kaname asked in a business like manner.

"It's too early. We haven't even graduated yet." Kei answered in the same manner.

"You can still be engaged! The marriage like I sa-" Midori's voice failed in the middle when the president shot his demonic glare.

Kei has always learned that whenever the president speaks, _no one _interrupts.

"Kei, then with your condition. How long will you be able to withstand?" Kaname asked; his eyes attentive.

Kei had no answer, or he has one but he was too cowardly to answer. Kaname smiled.

"Then, Kei. Tell me, do you love Hikari?"

"Of course I do,"

"Do you want to see her being with others in the future?"

Kei's nostrils flared. The very idea of _his _Hikari being with others was excruciatingly painful.

"No. Never!" he answered intensely.

"Then do you want her forever?" Kaname asked with equal intensity.

"Of course!" Kei bellowed. He always wanted her ever since they met and he would always want her. He could never live without her. She was his light, his Hikari. How dare his grandfather question his love for her!

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. His grandfather was laughing and along side with his mother.

"Then, my dear grandson. You have your answer." Kaname spoke wisely.

"Answer? What answer?!" Kei hissed. He didn't understand.

"Do you wan Hikari forever?" Kaname repeated his question.

Kei's breathing paused. Out of anger, he had answered his question. He wanted her. He'd always wanted her. That was his answer: YES!

"Yes, I do." Kei spoke through tight lips.

"Then my boy, what are you waiting for?" Kaname arched backwards, folding his hands together.

Kei kept quiet. He had no answer.

"My boy, when I was your age. I was too asked the same question. However, back then your grandmother was with me." He laughed.

"She always had my back you know. Your grandmother was one of a kind!" he chortled on. "Without a doubt," Midori agreed.

Kei remained silent. Questions were spinning in his mind. He was confused. He wanted her but an engagement would scare her like what happened during Hikari's sudden proposal. He wanted it but does she?

"Kei, you wouldn't know if you don't try." His mother's brown eyes stared into his.

"Girls are very unpredictable. Give it a chance and you'll see," Midori adviced.

"Yes, but you better go slowly. Your grandmother fainted when I proposed," Kaname laughed.

"President, are you giving me _love advice_?" Kei asked with mocking solemnity.

The president coughed and looked away. Kei's grin widened.

"Anyway, Aoi!" the president called.

Aoi came in with a trolley. The trolley held two items; a large white box tied with a velvet ribbon and a smell velvet box. Kei's eyes traced the two items with wonders.

"This is what your grandmother left for you," Kaname stood up and untied the velvet ribbon. He pulled out a white silk train adorned with Lolita frills and glowing rhinestones. Kei's eyes sparkled. "That's for the bride," he noted. Kei nodded, he was simply overwhelmed.

Kaname took the little velvet box and unhooked the box. Two rings with different sizes but similar carvings protruded from inside of the box. "This was your grandmother's and mine," he said with a sad note.

Kei took it into his hands. His fingers traced the cravings again and again, watching it with awe. "Thank you-" and he added, "-grandfather,"

"Ah-rum, it was your grandmother's request to give to your mother," he glanced at Midori. Midori crossed her arms and stated, "It wasn't my fault. We were still in a misunderstanding and you didn't like my husband of choice, remember."

Kaname merely grunted and glanced at Kei once more. "So, would you give it a try. Eh, Kei?" his grandfather asked once more, his eyes hopeful.

"Sure. Why not?" he answered timidly. The president frowned; it wasn't the answer he had expected from the future heir of the Takishima Group. He frowned smoothened; he understood. Kei was afraid like he was in his past.

Midori leaned forward and pressed her hands onto her son's. "Kei, don't worry and don't be scared. I believe Hikari's choice will surprise you. She's Hikari after all," she coaxed with her eyes gleaming.

"She always did," Kei flustered.

In a sudden, Kaname's hand moved towards Kei and slowly, he patted his shoulder. It was a cautious but warm pat. Midori's jaw dropped at her father's action.

"Don't go too fast and uhm, don't be scared." Kaname muttered, hiding his embarrassment. "You're after all the heir to the Takishima Group!" he added, recovering his air as the president. Kei eyed his grandfather. A smile touched his lips and answered, "Yes, president,"

"So would you give it a go, Kei?" Midori's eyes pleading.

"Yes, mother. I'll try." He brimmed.

Midori flung her arms around her son and squeezed him tightly. Meanwhile, Kaname gave an appraising nod. Kei was ready. He was confident. He will try and he will propose.

"Oh dear, I do hope Vera's free," his mother gasped, clapping her hands together.

"Vera?" Kei questioned.

"Yes, Vera –the bridal wear extraordinaire, we must have her do Hikari's wedding gown." Midori explained. She reached into her bag, rummaging through for her cell phone.

"But Midori, I haven't even propose let alone getting a wedding gown with be out of the question." Kei protested.

"Tut-tut, there's nothing wrong with an early preparation." Midori tutted and informed, "And, do you know how hard it is to get Vera! It's wedding season, Kei!"

Her hands inched to the dialing pad but Kei's hands pressed hard against hers.

"Midori… it's still too early," Kei warned. Midori got his message and snapped the phone shut. "Fine, be stubborn. You'll regret it soon enough," Midori growled and crossed her arms tightly.

"Ignore your mother Kei. Your mother resembles your grandmother too much. She might be nosy sometimes but she means well," Kaname informed. Midori hissed slightly and turned around, facing the wall fuming like a three year old. Kaname sighed at hid daughter's childish behavior and turned to face his grandson, "You should be getting back soon. You have class later,"

Kei glanced at his watch, it was 4.15 and he would have to call Hikari soon.

Midori stood up suddenly and announced, "I would be leaving too. I have a meeting to attend in Queensland."

The president seemed taken back by Midori's sudden announcement. "Well, goodbye then Midori. And to you too, Kei," he muttered. Kei caught a tint of sadness when the president bid his farewell.

"Aoi, show them out please," Kaname instructed.

"Yes, president. This way please," Aoi showed his hand to two opened doors. Kei and Midori followed. Kaname twisted his chair to have his back at them. He didn't want to see them off.

"Oh I forgot," Midori stopped midway. She danced to her father and kissed him squarely on his cheeks. "I'll visit soon, father."

Kaname grunted a reply; he was too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh right then, let's go!" Midori said and clung her arms onto Kei's, dragging him away.

As they walked, Midori gave him advices. What to do and what not to do when you proposed. Kei' super memory caught everything.

When they reached the rooftop, two helicopters were ready. Kei grimaced; he wanted to find out more from Midori.

"Kei-sama, this way," Aoi directed to a jet-black helicopter.

Midori hugged her son once more and whispered into his ear, "Be brave,"

Kei smiled and nodded.

Midori climbed into hers and waved her arms goodbye. Kei watched the silver bird soar higher and disappear into the clouds. His fingers clutched the velvet box in his hand tightly.

"Hikari…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooooo.....???**

**Wadaya people think?**

**Kei: I pity him. Mika, you bash him too much.**

**Mika: I know that's the fun of it!! XD**

**Hikari: KEIIIII!!! I'm soooo sorry! i didn't mean to! Blame the author!!! *sobs***

**Mika: Hikari, you know what! I'll bash you tomorrow!**

**Hikari: *Gasps* Kei! HELP!**

**Kei: *shields her* BACK OFF!**

**Mika: You can't do anything coz i'm the author. Cue in sadistic laugh! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa**

**Kei: You know what! I think she's lost it**

**Hikari: You hold her. I will call the nuthouse**

**Mika: MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHHA**

**Kei: Please excuse us. Our author has sufferd severe brain-damage.**

**Hikari: *nods then waves, smiling cheerfully***

**REVIEWs PLEASE!!!! Onegai XD**


	5. Phone Call

**Guys...girls..humans....(if you're not mentioned) Just forget it.**

**I've finally published another chapter (Thank Lord). But it's kinda short bcoz i'm kinda occupied these days ^^**

**So enjoy~**

* * *

**Phone Call**

_(Hikari's Story)_

**T**hey didn't believe her…well, her brother and her mother didn't though.

"Of course, you'd beat him. I knew it, someday, our Hikari wil be number one!" Hikari's dad announced proudly –to Atsushi and his wife.

A soft smile tugged her lips as Hikari litsened to her father's announcement with unhidden warmth. They were proud, her father was proud…of her.

'Finally!' Hikari thought, clutching the receiver tighter to her ear. Her lifelong dream was accomplished and she could finally hold her head up high because she'd defeated her rival. Her number one rival -Takishima Kei. No longer would she need to sulk over her title (Number 2) and his superiority. She has defeated him. She _was _Number ONE.

"Hikari…" Her father said, his voice guarded.

"Yeah, dad? Is something wrong?" Hikari snapped out of her reverie, anxious of her father's sudden change of tone.

"No…" _he's not proud of me?_ Hikari's brows shot up at her sudden doubt. Her father was not proud of her accomplishments…_why?_

"Hikari…listen here. I want you to come over to Kansai." It was not a plea, it was an order. "I have something to important to tell all of you, yes, the whole family and I want some things taken care of," he explained.

She didn't reply. She was devastated. How could her father not be proud of her? She didn't understand.

"And, of course…we'll have a party to celebrate your victory," he added with a throaty chuckle.

"Celebrate? B-but why? I thought you weren't proud of me?" Her voice broke.

A deep sigh sounded before her father's soothing voice continued, "Hikari…you'll always be number one –whether you've defeated Takishima- in my-" her mother's voice cut in "-our hearts, Hikari."

She could feel both her parents beaming at each other. They were proud of her.

"Thanks, mom, dad," her body washed with relief.

"Ah, yes, Hikari. Invite your friends too. It is a partly after all!" her father added.

"Haii, to-san~" came Hikari's enthusiastic reply before her father signed off.

As she slowly placed the receiver back, Hikari's mind reeled on, contemplating her guest list–no doubt she knew who she would invite; the former S.A, Sakura, Yahiro and Finn. But how she was going to reach them was the problem. They were all a good few hundred miles away from Japan and she hadn't actually bothered to have their phone number (because of the staggering phone bills and they're the one that usually calls).

Her gaze dropped to a giant thick yellow book; inscribed with bolded, capitalized letters: **PHONE NUMBERS EVERYWHERE…ANYONE**

Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm, "Found it!"

As Hikari settled down on the couch, she made a mental note to get her friends phone numbers and started flipping through the pages.

It was dusty, maybe due to its lack of usage. But Hikari didn't care, it had phone numbers- thousands of them- maybe even her friends' numbers. A conclusion she held firmly with the large blocked letters printed on the cover. Who would print anything if it's not true? (As you can deduce, Hikari is dense)

"Akira…A…" she whispered, eyes scanning the A section.

_Alfredo Pizza….Akizuki Dry Cleaners…..strange….it's not here…._

As her eyes sliced through the page, searching for the word, her cell-phone buzzed its usual silent mode vibration. Hikari pouted. She didn't want to be disturbed, not when she's trying to do the impossible here –tracking down Akira's cell phone number in the 20 page 'A' section.

It buzzed again. Vibrating vigorously.

Hikari sighed, settling the thick yellow phone book at the side table. She reached for it and glanced at the caller screen.

"Unknown caller" she drawled. Who could be calling her at this hour? It was nearing 1a.m here.

She pushed the receive button and a familiar shriek blasted past her eardrums. She held her phone as far as she could, but she could still make out the callers random shrieks of glee.

_It sounds familiar…it sounds just like_, "Akira…?" she wondered aloud.

"HIiiiiiKaaaaRiiiiiiiii!" _Yup, definitely Akira_.

"Ano…hi, Akira,"

"Hikari!! How're you? I missed my Angel Hikari so much!" Akira quipped.

"Yes me too, Akira," Hikari said, trying to calm her down.

"Hikari….is it true that you've _defeated _Kei?" her tone suddenly calm and strangely mysterious.

"Yes," Hikari announced proudly.

The other line went still and, as if by instinct, Hikari pulled away -as fast as lightning- setting as much distance away from the incoming shriek protruding from the receiver.

"EEEeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!" it soared higher than two octaves. Hikari muffled the screaming with a pillow.

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! HIIIIiiiiikaaaaariiiiii!!!!!" she could still hear Akira's faint screaming under a pillow and a quilt blanket. '_She sure screams loud…_'

5 long, grueling ear-piercing moments later, Akira finally calmed down. However, it didn't take long for her to bombard Hikari with questions.

"So...you jumped on him... A surprise attack?" Akira inquired again.

"But…Kei being defeated by a surprise attack was not what I expec-" Tadashi's bewildered voice cut in, "Seriously? ! _You _jumped on _KEI?!_ Impossible!"

Hikari blinked, taken aback. Images of a kneeling Takishima flashed in her thoughts. _Why was he kneeling?_

CRASH!!

A loud crashing sound pulled Hikari out of her reverie. She could her faint cries of pain from the other end and Akira's monstrous tirade and habit (beating up Tadashi with heavy and blunt objects) erupting again.

"How dare _you_ question my Angel Hikari's abilities?!" Akira snarled as another crashing sound boomed through the receiver again. "A-akira! I'm sorry! OW!"

"Ano…Akira..Tadashi…It's not good to fight" Hikari's advised futilely before she heard another blow. "You!? You dare to ask for food when you doubt my Angel Hikari!" Akira growled. Hikari could imagine it now; Akira lifting a chair, ready to pulverize Tadashi as he begged for forgiveness. She shut her ears and prayed that the blow won't kill him.

"But Akira…the food you make tastes so _good_~"Tadashi said with a melting honeyed whimper. "And, I'm _hungry_…" he teased softly.

Silence but the sound a fluttering heartbeat accelerating by the second.

Hikari's lips stretched into a sly grin when she teased, "I won't bother you guys any longer. But, you're all invited to the victory party in Kansai."

"Ah, sure," came Akira's dazed reply.

"Okay, see yo-" she was about hang up when Tadashi's voice burst out, "Wait! How did you nail Kei again with that surprise attack? The suspense is killing me!"

"Oh… I ran straight at him when he opened his arms wide open and let down his defenses,"

"I never knew Kei was that weak before?"

"No, his defense and offense was really strong. I couldn't have tackled him if he didn't start to act all weird,"

"Weird?" Tadashi wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he suddenly knelt down on_ one knee_ and brought out a weird _box_," Hikari stated.

"One knee…box…isn't that a…"

"He _WHAT_?!" Akira's ear piercing shriek nearly deafen Hikari. "He just knelt, no big deal," Hikari shrugged.

"_With _a box and _on _one knee! He's going to die _soon_! Tadashi change of plans we're going _now_!" Akira added implacably.

"Bu-but we just got here and we were just about to…"

"_NOW!_" Akira snapped and the line went dead.

Hikari gazed blankly at her phone.

'What just happened?'

* * *

**Here's a question what do YOU think just happened? ^^**

**Post it so I can see. Winning post (most creative n ingenious) I'll be posting it in my new chapter. **

**Plus...if you want more Kei bashing, feel free to pm me. ( I think I'm letting him off too easy... ==)**

**XDXDXDXDXD THANK YOU for reading **


	6. Attack of the Bear Lady

My fellow...KeiXHikari Fans and Challenge proposal diciples. I now present to you....my newest work..done in exactly 2 hours becoz of a sudden whim of inspiration. Thank the Holy Lord~

thank you for all your support, Fiqa, Jaz, cherry and others who I shall remember when I'm done skimming throught the review list. i shall post the names of my supporters-i keep all my fans in my e-mail. as remembrance n encoragement. TQ

*if u notice there r spelling errors. I'm sorry but i'm writing this and rushing 4 dinner. Grandma nagging ==. shall edit as much as i can ^^

* * *

**Attack of the Bear Lady**

**(Kei's Story)**

Perhaps one of the wierdest thing in life is falling in love.....

Her gentle smile

Her soft lips

Her vibrant eyes

And her stubborn little nose...

He has loved her so much-expressing it in different ways; coaxing her, comforting her...supporting her...

But yet...

Her simplemindedness is the only thing

That infuriated, frustrated, annoyed

And made it such a fuss

To confess his love to her...as if once wasn't enough

Now,

He had trouble proposing to her.

Takishima Kei furrowed his brow...deliberating.

'How in God's Holy name possesed Hikari to think or even have the slightest notion that he-on his kness with a box, mind you- would _propose _a CHALLENGE to her at that kind of situation?!'

He had made sure everything was in plan. The timing. The venue. The ring. And, even his attire. But...

'Hikari will _always_ be Hikari,' he sighed heavily.

His gaze dropped to the face of his watch, an elegant timepiece (Omega). It was nearly midnight. Six hours had passed since his proposal to his beautiful, albeit dense girlfriend. And, he was seriously sore after she had pounced on him like jaguar.

Kei's lips curved downwards, in a gloat. Her last words fleeted through his mind, annoying the crap out of him. "Takishima Kei! I have defeated you!"

With his jaw clenched, he unknotted his tie and coat in a fluid motion. He had even went to an extent to wearing a tie(chocker chain) for her. His fingers tugged the tie violently before loosening it, nearly choking him.

He had already pulled the coat off him when Hikari's lovely face appeared in his mind.

Her jaunty chin was lifted and her smile arrogant. She jumped directly in front of him and with forefinger lifted at his dumbstruck face, she announced proudly, "NUMBER TWO!"

His muscles tightened and two words escaped his tight lips, "That idiot..."

Her proud, triumphant face appeared in his mind and he flung the jacket clear across his room.

Kei Takishima was infuriated to a degree that none would comprehend...and mess around with.

Yet,

Toudo Akira, the acclaimed Bear Lady has no fear over him-when matters are involving her angel Hikari.

"TAKISHIMA KEI! GET YOUR LOUSY BUTT OUT HERE _THIS INSTANT_!!!!!!!!!!" her voice exploded through the halls of the Takishima mansion.

Kei could hear the servants scurrying about, trying to calm his to-be victim. And, he could hear Tadashi's groveling between the furor.

"Great, now to dispose of the two who has been interfering his relationship with Hikari," he thought grimly.

His fingers flexed, testing his grip and fists. Hard, painful punches..checked.

He moved his calves and then his feet. Agility..checked.

He twisted his neck. Head butt..checked.

Kei stood up and held his kness high. His legs muscles drew taut and sprung outwards in a siwft motion. Powerful..gutkicks..checked.

His smirked when the heavy wooden doors flung open, revealing a tall statuistique woman. Her alabaster skin was flushed with anger and her eyes held a death sentence-issued to Kei.

Her mass of purple hair was tied up in neat bun..ready for combat. And, her manicured nails sharpened for the purpose of clawing his eyes out...Kei thought amusingly.

He never imagined himself beating up Akira..a mere woman and a friend. But she had to come, with wings flapping in with sharp nails when his mood was undispensable.

Well, he would throw her out with force. Kei decided.

As Tadashi's head poked into the room like a devil, "Ano...hi, Kei! Long time no see," Tadashi smiled weakly.

He would also have to double Tadashi's torture to make up for Akira. Kei decided, smirking.

Tadashi strode in-avoiding his steamed up fiancee. He held out his hand and making a meek wave, smiling awkwardly, "Hey....uh..Kei. We were uh...just dropping by. Ehehehee......." but avoiding looking into Kei's eyes-he knew better not to.

Tadashi felt an odd prickle behind his neck and turned at his fiancee, only to shudder at the death glare she'd given him. "Uhm...Kei"he spoke soflty, lifting his gaze to meet Takishima.

He blanched.

Not at Kei's calm eyes.

Not his arrogant smirk.

Not at his taut fists.

But...at his aura......his DEVIL aura.

"Okay, nice meeting you. We'll be leaving. Buh-bye!" he waved and literally ran, tugging Akira with him. Akira took no notice on the pressure on her arm-Tadashi reeling her away from her prey.

She was the hunter. The GRIM REAPER when this mere imbecile had tried to touch her angel. She glared at his calm, arrogant face. And, the insufferable smirk that made her hand positively itch to slap it off.

And, his eyes that just invited a challenge. 'Well, this nails aren't manicured for anything, sweetheart' she smiled grimly. _Eye balls le Kei served with blood and gore._

"Akira." Kei spoke in clipped tone.

"Kei,"her manicured nails spread, flexing.

She held one hand up. Fingers pointing directly at her prey and her chin jutting out, "Kei Takishima, you are going to _DIE_!" her voice civilised.

"Whatever for Akira?"

His voice was so carefree..so annoying...so challenging..

That it made Akira snapped. "You.....moronic, disrespectful, blackhearted, idiotic lecher! You dare touch MY angel Hikari!" She roared, charging fullspeed at her prey.

She took a swipe at him. In a glance, he was gone. He's fast, she thought furiously, doubling backwards and swiping maniacly.

Kei dodged easily and without so much as a thought, caught both her arms and sent her flying across the room-judo style.

His smile wavered when Tadashi-enraged- came running forward throwing amazingly fast punches at him. "You've been working out?" he inquired.

Kei was amused.

"Hell yeah!" Tadashi bit out, his punch aimed at Kei's gut. But only to be thwarted by a double flip kick that beat the wind out of him.

Kei stared at the wounded pair. He felt sorry..and slightly guilty. After all he had just beaten up his long time friend and her bethroted.

"I would suggest you two give me very good excuse as to why're you attacking me?"

Akira sent a accusing glare at him and bellowed," You're telling me. ME. You don't know why?"

"You don't even deserve Hikari!" her sentence mixed with scathing remarks of his personality.

His muscles drew taut at her roving.

He didn't deserve Hikari? How?

Kei's shoulderd drooped.

Tadashi's hand clamped on Akira's mouth momentarily cutting off her undignant roving over Kei. He stared at Kei's shoulders and his friends face. Pity...pierced his conscience.

"Hey, Kei. Did you seriously propose to Hikari?" his voice solemn. Akira struggled harder at his grip.

Kei fliched and nodded.

"Why?"

Kei bit his lip...as images came rushing through him.

'Well, what're you waiting for?" the president's warm voice echoed

"Hikari's special girl. She'll always surprise you," his mother's enthusiatic tone rung.

"Good luck with that..thing," Sakura's hesitant voice.

"Be brave, Kei" His mothers words of encouragement.

Kei felt at bliss...his answer was there.

Thousands..no millions of images of Hikari filled him.

Smiling. Pouting. Stuttering. Grimacing. Blushing.

And her eyes..that always glowed with love.

"I LOVE HER! That's why!"

Akira stopped struggling and Tadashi's hand fell limply. Takishima Kei confessing...this is..well..WOW

"Kei! Kei!"Tadashi sprung up instantly. "So you're telling me. That Hikari pounced on you while you were proposing???" his voice tinged with enthusiasm and curiosity.

He didn't to admit it-out of embarasment and pride-but... "Yes."

"That is....so Hikari! Man, Kei! I pity you!"

He fell silent at Kei's death glare.

Kei's gaze fell on the purplehaired. She wasn't dumstruck but strangely calm.

She heaved herself up in immense height and her brown eyes levelled on his, she spoke," Takishima Kei. I'm sorry!"

Akira bowed...humbling to her enemy. She deserved this humilliation.

"I'm sorry for saying that you didn't deserve Hikari. Sorry for criticising your morale and personality. Sorry for attacking you and sorry trying to kill you. Sorry."

Kei's eyes sparked with amusement while Tadashi blanched.

In a while, her head was high with pride as she announced, "But...you're still an idiot! So..I, Toudo Akira, shall help you," and she amended silently, "even though I'll be wrecking all of it behind the scenes,"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Kei said, walking away absently while Akira dragged Tadashi to discuss on her plan-as she announced.

His feet trudged on something lumpy and he stared distastefully at the coat he stripped off recently. He kicked it aside and it landed with a small thud that instantly caught Kei's attention.

Kei swooped down, pulling out the velvet box. Snapping open the clutch and examine its contents.

'No scratch.." he let out a sigh of relief.

He held his breath when he studied the jewels. Two identical rings but different sizes but each held an inscription. _Thank you, my love_.

Maybe it was all the fighting...

Maybe it was Akira's sudden claim of _helping him_.

Maybe...it was hope

That Kei felt would help him...


End file.
